Haar pijnlijk gebrek
by JFeijten
Summary: Petunia draagt een geheim met zich mee dat haar al haar hele leven achtervolgt - 1e plaats bij de algemene Geheimenchallenge op HPF


**Haar pijnlijk gebrek**

Ze draait zich nog even om bij de deuropening. Met haar laatste restje wilskracht dwingt ze zichzelf om in zijn groene ogen te kijken, maar slaagt daar niet in. Vervolgens opent ze haar mond om haar afscheidswoorden te zeggen tegen de jongen die ze zo verafschuwt. Niet omdat hij een verschrikkelijk mens is, helemaal niet. Meer om wat hij is. Om wat hij is, wat zij niet is.  
Toen ze hem destijds op haar deurmat had ontdekt, had ze gezworen dat ze hem op een afstand zou houden omdat ze de frustraties uit haar jeugd niet nogmaals wilde meemaken. Door hem in alles wat hij deed te minachten en hem als een doodgewone jongen te behandelen, hoopte ze te slagen in haar opzet.

Zeven jaar geleden had ze echter moeten besluiten dat dat onmogelijk was. Ondanks al haar moeite en die van haar man koos hij voor de plaats waar hij thuis hoorde.  
Net als haar zus jaren geleden. Ze had nog zo gesmeekt om het niet te doen, maar Lily had niet willen luisteren. En net als toen voelde ze zich in de steek gelaten. Eenzaam. Afgedankt om iets wat haar zus en haar neef bezaten, maar wat haar blijkbaar ontbrak. Ze voelt opnieuw die wrok, die woede en verbittering die zowel tijdens haar jeugd als zeven jaar geleden bezit van haar hadden genomen. Die gevoelens hadden haar nooit meer verlaten en telkens als ze _hem_ zag of iets wat met hem te maken had, kwamen ze naar boven.  
Afkeurend laat ze haar ogen nog een laatste maal de zijne kruisen. Ze sluit haar mond, draait zich om en loopt de kamer uit.  
'Eindelijk!' zeurt haar man bij het portier van de wagen. De ruimte tussen de auto en het portiek is net groot genoeg dat hij en zijn 9853 Engelse ontbijten er tussen paste.  
'Ik dacht al dat je niet meer zou komen. We hebben haast, weet je nog?'  
Ze negeert hem, loopt om de wagen heen en neemt plaats op de achterbank tussen Hecuba Jacobs en haar op aarde geboren engel. Dedalus Diggel had plaatsgenomen naast Herman. Ze probeert langs Dirks poedelzachte gezicht heen door het venstertje te kijken om nog een laatste glimp van het huis op te vangen voor de auto met de snelheid van een raket de Ligusterlaan uitscheurt.

Meer dan een uur hebben ze gereden om bij het huis aan te komen waar ze veilig zullen zijn. Petunia kan maar niet geloven dat ze op de vlucht is voor een tovenaar. Een onverschrokken moordenaar die ook haar zus al heeft gedood. Het duizelt haar bij de gedachte aan al die onduffelingachtige gebeurtenissen. Met het flauwe excuus dat ze zich niet zo goed voelt, trekt ze zich terug in een klein kamertje dat grenst aan de hal. Ze gaat met enige opluchting op het kleine bed met donkerblauwe sprei zitten.  
Hoe heeft het zo ver kunnen komen? Dat is de gedachte die maar door haar hoofd blijft spelen.

Toen Lily die brief had gekregen om naar Zweinstein te gaan, had ze de verbittering niet meteen gevoeld. Nee, er was vast een manier om alsnog naar de toverschool te kunnen gaan, had ze gedacht. Ze schreef haar eigen brief aan Perkamentus en legde uit dat ze niet zonder haar zus wilde achterblijven en dat ze ook graag wilde leren toveren. Ze was er bijna van overtuigd dat het schoolhoofd haar ook zou toelaten. En zodra Lily een uil had gekregen van haar ouders, verstuurde ze de brief.  
Ze had die zwartharige gluiperd eerder al horen vertellen dat tovenaars hun post per uil verstuurden en hoewel ze alles wat hij zei afkeurde, waagde ze het erop. Haar hoop was echter tevergeefs geweest.

Ze opent haar handtas en haalt er een vergeeld stuk perkament uit. Dat is de enige herinnering aan haar geheime wens. Ondanks het negatieve antwoord kan ze het niet over haar hart krijgen om de brief te verbranden. De begripvolle woorden van Perkamentus hadden heel wat voor haar betekend en het was dankzij de brief dat ze goed had nagedacht over wat ze nou eigenlijk wilde, wat haar mogelijkheden waren.  
Enkel die Sneep en Lily wisten van de brief, maar Lily is er niet meer. En Sneep… Die zal echt niet de moeite nemen om zoiets rond te bazuinen. Daarbuiten weet niemand, zelfs Herman niet, dat ze een heks wilde worden. Het is haar grote geheim.  
Ze opent de brief. De tranen die zich vroeger met de inkt hadden vermengd, zorgen er nu voor dat de brief erg moeilijk leesbaar is, maar niet voor Petunia. Ze kent de inhoud bijna uit haar hoofd, maar het doet deugd om de woorden nog eens te kunnen lezen.

_Beste Petunia, _

_Ik heb je brief goed ontvangen. Wij, tovenaars, sturen onze post inderdaad via uilen. Wat goed van je dat je dat hebt ontdekt. _

_Ik was oprecht ontroerd door je brief. Voor zover ik weet, moet jij de allereerste Dreuzel of niet-toverende mens – Dreuzel klinkt behoorlijk oneerbiedig voor zo'n dapper meisje als jij __–__ zijn die aanbiedt om naar Zweinstein te komen. Je zou een goede Griffoendor zijn. _

_Helaas, hoe erg me het ook spij__t; ik kan je niet helpen. Een toverschool laat enkel leerlingen toe die een magische gave hebben. Als je die net als jij niet hebt, kun je doodeenvoudig niets komen doen op onze school. Je zou er nooit in slagen om ook maar de simpelste spreuk uit te voeren. Het spijt me, maar je zult geen heks kunnen worden. _

_Dat betekent echter niet dat je geen deel zou kunnen uitmaken van de toverwereld. Er bestaan mensen zoals Snullen (dat zijn mensen die geboren zijn in een tovenaarsfamilie, maar zelf niet kunnen toveren) die een erg fijn leven hebben in de toverwereld. Bovendien zijn er tegenwoordig heel wat tovenaars die met Dreuzels, sorry: niet-toverende mensen, trouwen. Je zou dus gerust tot de toverwereld kunnen behoren. _

_Ik weet zeker dat je – welke beslissing je ook neemt – erg gelukkig zal worden. _

_Met vriendelijke groeten, _

_Albus Perkamentus _

Ja, ze had met een tovenaar kunnen trouwen. En even had ze dat ook overwogen, maar toen bedacht ze hoeveel pijn het haar deed als Lily in de schoolvakanties thuiskwam en vertelde over al haar avonturen op Zweinstein. Als ze in de toverwereld zou leven, zou het haar meer slecht dan goed doen. Ze wist dat het haar pijn zou doen om haar man en kinderen te zien toveren, terwijl zij er als een soort van gehandicapte mens tussenzat. Nee, dat wilde ze beslist niet. Petunia Evers had ook haar trots.  
Ze koos met enige spijt voor het andere uiterste. Ze mijdde en verachtte alles wat ook maar in de verste verte met magie te maken had, wat er toe leidde dat het goede contact met haar zus verdween.  
In Petunia's laatste schooljaar ontmoette ze de perfecte uitweg: Herman Duffeling. Zelfs een slak had meer magie in haar lijf dan hij. Ze wist dat ze nooit meer geconfronteerd zou worden met haar gebrek als ze met hem trouwde. En zo zou het inderdaad gegaan zijn als Lily niet was vermoord, als Harry niet op de mat was gelegd. Het had allemaal niets uitgemaakt.  
Daardoor vroeg ze zich soms af of het niet beter was geweest als ze toch met een tovenaar was getrouwd. Dan zou haar hele leven niet ingestort zijn toen Harry verscheen. Dan had ze Harry als haar eigen kind kunnen opvoeden. Dan had ze zich nooit schuldig hoeven voelen tegenover haar zus.

Ze schudt haar hoofd. Hoe kan ze nu zoiets denken? Ze is gelukkig met haar Herman.  
Bovendien had alles nog zoveel erger kunnen zijn. Als ze met een tovenaar was getrouwd, zou Voldemort misschien ook geprobeerd hebben om hen te vermoorden.  
Ze snakt even naar adem. Ze was gek worden als Dirkmansje in zo'n gevaarlijke situatie had moeten opgroeien.  
Net op het moment dat ze de brief weer in haar handtas propt, wordt er zacht op de deur geklopt. Herman steekt zijn hoofd om de deur en kijkt zijn vrouw aan met een vreemde bezorgdheid op zijn gezicht. Petunia is er zeker van dat hij haar nooit eerder zo heeft aangekeken.  
'Is er iets?' zegt hij met subtiele zachtheid waarvan ze niet eens wist dat hij die had.  
'Nee,' antwoordt ze wazig en uit het veld geslagen. 'Alles is prima. Gewoon een griepje waarschijnlijk. Ik kom zo.'  
Hij kijkt haar nog even lief glimlachend aan en sluit de deur dan weer.  
'Bedankt, Herman,' mompelt ze. 'Dat was de bevestiging die ik nodig had.'  
Ze houdt van hem en ze zou nooit zo gelukkig geweest zijn als Dreuzelvrouw van een tovenaar. Ze houdt van Herman zoals elke andere vrouw van haar leeftijd van de man houdt waarmee ze al meer dan twintig jaar getrouwd is.  
Ze staat op van het bed en loopt naar het kleine raam in de hoek van de kamer met nog een laatste gedachte. Zou zij hetzelfde gedaan hebben voor haar kind als haar zus voor Harry heeft gedaan? Zou zij haar leven gegeven hebben voor Dirk? Vast wel, maar Lily zou voor Dirk precies hetzelfde gedaan hebben en dat zou zij nooit voor Harry doen. Ze voelt zich niet voor het eerst schuldig om hoe ze Harry heeft behandeld. Om hoe ze Lily heeft behandeld. Maar ze kan er ook niets aan doen. Alles wat haar aan de magische wereld doet denken, doet haar pijn. Ze kan Harry of Lily niet in de ogen kijken zonder ontgoocheling en woede te voelen.  
Ze kijkt naar de grauwe lucht die Engeland zo kenmerkt en zegt: 'Veel succes, Harry Potter!'


End file.
